Three Sides To Every Story
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Based on the romantic, heartbreaking and just plain dirty thoughts that I had all the way through playing this game! Secret feelings are discovered and acted upon in three completely different ways. Warning: Slash! KHxLD
1. Bad Boys

_**Bad Boys  
**_

I knocked on Louie's door, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Yo Hyde, what can I do ya for?" Louie asked when he opened the door. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Rosa told me you were looking for me," I said, "so whaddya want?"

Louie thinks for a moment before realising what I was talking about.

"Oh that! It don't matter anymore." He told me. I rolled my eyes again and turned to leave. I felt him grab my arm and pull me inside, pushing me up against the wall and closing the door, locking it tight.

"What are you doing DeNonno!?" I demanded. Louie smirked and pressed his body up against me.

"I've been a bad boy officer." He said, his voice low and thick with lust. I raised an eyebrow, smirking back.

"Oh? How so?" I asked. Louie ran his hand down my chest and grabbed hold of my tie.

"Well, I've been havin' certain thoughts about a particular man, pretty _dirty_ thoughts to be exact." He replied. I placed my hands on his ass, grasping it in my hands.

"And what do these thoughts consist of hmm?" I asked, rubbing our groins together.

Louie leant up and began to whisper outrageous things into my ear, half of which would make a Playboy Bunny blush. I pulled him back and leered.

"Well you know what bad boys get don't you?" I asked. Louie smirked and leant forward.

"What?" He asked in anticipation. He soon enough yelped when I spanked his juicy little ass.

"Bad boys get _punished_." I hissed.

Louie groaned when I smashed our lips together in a rough, heated kiss. Louie lead us toward the bed and fell back onto it, pulling me on top of him. We quickly stripped each other and I sat up. Louie grinned as he saw my naked body and he kissed down my chest, then my stomach before lowering himself to my dick. I moaned deeply as Louie licked at my dick. He gave me the best damn blowjob I'd ever had. He even had me grunting and groaning his name! Louie made light work of the mess I made in his mouth and swallowed every last drop. He forced his tongue into my mouth and let me taste myself, his fingers teasing my nipples. I suddenly flipped him over so that he knelt on all fours in front of me. I placed my hands on his hips and spanked him. Shit he was tight! As I pushed into his virgin hole, I felt him tense around my dick, causing me to slip one of my hands around his waist and stroke his cock, pumping him softly.

"Relax." I hissed, kissing his shoulder blades. Louie didn't reply but I kept pushing until I was completely inside of him. I grasped his hips with both hands and pulled out of him slowly before pushing back in. Louie groans loudly as I begin to speed up these movements, grasping his hips and leaving angry red finger marks on his skin.

"Oh shit Hyde!" Louie moaned violently. I grinned inwardly and began to hammer into him.

"Harder! Oh shit Hyde! Harder! Harder! Pound my tight ass!" Louie cried. He didn't have to tell me twice. I thrust in and out of him with all the might I could muster and Louie's shrieks only made me more determined, earning him a rougher shag.

"Oh yes! Oh Hyde! Fuck me! Fuck me! Right there, don't stop!" Louie screamed. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back so that I could press my cheek to his.

"Do you like it Louie? Do I drive you wild?" I hissed seductively. Louie whimpered when I bit his earlobe but his whimper was turned into a cry when I slammed into him, hitting that perfect spot full force.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes Hyde! It feels so good!" he panted. I smirked and kissed the side of his forehead before grasping his cock in my hand and pumping him furiously, loving the curses that he screamed as I pounded and pumped him.

"Hyde…I can't take much more…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Louie screamed as cum bursts out of his cock and waves of pleasure hit him like a tsunami. Hearing his cry just sent me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I cried, filling Louie's wanting ass with hot, sticky, white cum. I slowly pulled out of him and leant down, sticking my tongue into his hole. Louie gasped and wriggled against me. I rimmed Louie to within an inch of his life and turned him around, lying on top of him and forcing my tongue into his mouth, letting him taste me for the second time that night.

Once we both became exhausted we collapsed in each other's arms and I let Louie snuggle up to me, lying his head in the nape of my neck. I stroked his soft hair and chuckled when he kissed my neck tenderly.

"Shit Hyde, where'd you learn to fuck like that!?" Louie exclaimed breathlessly. I pulled Louie so that he lay on his side facing me and snaked an arm around his waist before ramming three fingers up his newly stretched hole, making Louie gasp and squirm at the sensations I was causing. I smirked as I felt his dick becoming erect again. Wow this kid's got stamina. Good thing I do too.

"That was nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you Louie DeNonno." I hissed as I slip my last two fingers into his hole.

I wonder if Louie has ever heard of "fisting" before?

* * *

**Hope you liked that everyone ^^ More to come soon so stay tuned! Reviews would be good too ^^**


	2. All Day

**_All Day_**

"So Louie, whaddya---"

I was cut off when Louie pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fervently. I held his hips tightly as we kissed, letting Louie lead the kiss he had so eagerly started. When the younger man pulled back, I smiled.

"How long have you waited to do that?" I asked sarcastically. Louie laughed and snuggled up to me, nuzzling his head into my neck, seemingly forgetting that he had me pinned against the wall.

"All day man!" Louie's voice started out joking but ended quiet and sincere, "all day…"

I coiled my arms around him and titled my head so that our lips magnetized together again in a slow, passionate kiss. Louie sighed into my mouth blissfully. When our need for breath overtook us we both pulled back. Louie looked at me nervously, as if he were a child waiting for punishment for stealing sweets. I chuckled softly and curled my arms tightly around Louie's middle, pulling him flat against my body.

"Don't look so worried Louie, I kissed back remember?"

Louie laughed and lay his hands upon my chest.

"Yeah man but you still coulda been playin' me!" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes. 

_And people call me pessimistic! _

My hands travelled up from Louis's hips to his face. I leant forward and gently kissed the centre of his forehead. Louie's eyes closed and his heart fluttered.

"Oh man, Kyle, this is so wrong." Louie muttered. I smiled. Louie had never used my first name before and it was nice, near comical, to hear him say it under the present circumstances.

"What's so wrong about it Louie?" I asked, stroking his face with my thumbs. Louie snorted and pulled his face out of my hold.

"Damn it Hyde! You know why!" he snapped, glaring at me. I laughed and clasped my hands behind Louie's back, resting them against his lower back. Louie unzipped my Red Crown jacket and coiled his arms around my waist, un-tucking my shirt at the back and running his hands up my spine, his cold fingertips grazing over my warm skin.

"We don't have to think about that now though." I said, nuzzling my nose into his neck and kissing the other mans skin, feeling him shiver and tilt his head slightly.

I nibbled and kissed from Louie's ear lobe down to the base of his neck and by the moans I was receiving, I think he liked it. I captured Louie's lips in a heated kiss and flipped us around so that I had him pinned against the wall, holding his hips firmly and pushing up against him. Louie squirmed as our groins rubbed together. His hands moved from up my shirt to down onto my ass, pressing me further against him, moaning when my tongue invaded his mouth. Louie was writhing against me and I could tell where this would go if we let it. Louie was right. This was wrong. I ended the kiss and stepped back slightly, releasing Louie from the wall.

"Kyle?" I heard him murmur. I looked back at him. Lips ravished red, cheeks violently blushing and his eyes wide and questioning. I sighed, rubbing my temple.

"Louie, you're right, we can't do this." I said, keeping my hand over my eyes. I heard Louie exhale shakily, as if calming himself down.

"Yo Hyde, back when you was a detective you said street punks like me weren't ever right!" he joked, although his voice seemed strained. I chuckled slightly.

"Trust you to remember something like that Louie." I scoffed. Louie reached for my hand and took it away from my face, holding it in his and lacing our fingers together.

"I'm sorry okay? God I really am but we can't, not when I only have tonight." I told him. Louie smiled at me sadly.

"Yeah man, I know but…" Louie trailed off. I sighed and cupped his face.

"I wish we could but I wouldn't want it to be like that. Not when we won't see each other ever again." I told him.

Louie looked away and I could see the hurt and disappointment on his face. I stroked his cheek with my thumb softly. Louie looked up at me through dejected eyes and smiled slightly. I leant forward and kissed him tenderly, trying to show how much I cared for him in that single kiss. Louie pulled away and hugged me tightly. I held him close for a few moments before speaking.

"It's getting late Louie, you should go."

Louie looked up at me.

"You won't even let me stay Hyde, let me sleep with you in your bed?"

I sighed and looked away.  
"Louie, I…"

"I won't try anything man, I promise." Louie pleaded. I paused to think before answering.

"Okay."

* * *

**Awww, I know it's a little sad but still really romantic me thinks. Sorry if Hyde is a bit OOC...or Louie...Lol. Reviews please ^^**


End file.
